Jason And The Bird Kids
by DivergentDemigods21
Summary: When Jason Heads out of Argo ll on a little joy ride he finds six harpies who claim to be something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first little mini fanfic, so please don't judge Also I DO NOT OWN Maximum Ride/Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson**

It was another normal day on Argo ll, Leo was up on the quarterdeck were he lives, Piper and Hazel were practicing sword fighting , Frank was still trying to figure out how to get his fingers out of the Chinese hand-cuffs , and Percy was in the ocean while Annabeth watched him talking to all the creatures in the sea.

Jason, just pretty much bored out of his mind, everyone was doing something, while he… he pretty much didn't do anything on days like this. He saw piper walking out of the mess hall with hazel, she was still wearing her Camp Half-Blood shirt and armour, and had her hair to one side with a feather. She smiled when she saw him walking up to her.

''Hey'' she said, her eye colour changed from brown to blue, he figured they probably change with her mood.

''hey'' he said back, brushing his blonde hair with his hand

'' Me and Hazel were going to head back to the main deck and sword fight you want to come''

Jason looked over to her; she smiled again and started playing with her hair. Piper probably just wanted him to come watch her, so she could show him the she could fight for herself and wasn't just a pretty face. He turned to look over at hazel; she seemed to be distracted by something off into the distant.

'' Actually I was just about to go on a joy ride, I'll come watch you another time'' he said reaching for her hand; she pulled he hand away looking a little hurt by the rejection.

''Um, yeah sure, well see you later'' Piper said, her eyes changing back to green, she walked off with Hazel back to the deck, Piper had her hand around her arm rubbing it. Jason felt a little guiltily for not going with her. He turned around and started walking to the end of the ship, he jumped off the high railing to fly off it. Jason felt like a bird flying. Beautifully. Magically. Gracefully.

**I really hope you guys liked it, sorry if the ending was a little bit chessy, (im a girl and i like that kind of stuff) anyway hoped you guys like it**

_**~DivergentDemigods**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone so for starters I DO NOT OWN HEROES OD OLYMPUS OR PERCYJACKSON**

**Plz enjoy!**

**Jason leaped** off the railing, flying in the sky. He only hoped the winds weren't going to brother with him with ridiculous stories of other demigods or gods or anything for that matter. They always told him horrible stories about the gods, like once Aphrodite (or Venus it's what they called her) created a real life Romeo and Juliette, or a bunch of gossip.

But somehow when the winds spoke to him, it sounded like actual conversation with someone

'''_How much longer''_the wind said, it sounded like a voice of a kid

''_Yeah, I'm tired of eating rats and everything when can we go rescue dy-''_ it was cut short by a teenage girl

''_Look, once we find some food and regain our strength that's when we can find him and go back to Arizona'' _

The winds stopped talking all of the sudden, that's when he realized where he was going; he was headed right for cave full of kids… and a dog. There were six of them, the three oldest who looked around the same age as Him. The tall girl had blonde hair and brown streaks, she looked like the leader of the group, the second one was tall with black hair and charcoal eyes, and he looked like someone Jason didn't want to mess with. The third one was blonde he had grey eyes too_. Probably a child of Athena_. Jason thought. He could barely make out what they were saying.

''Well what are we going to do'' The tall blonde guy asked ''Just sit around and wait for food to magically appear'' his voice dripping of sarcasm

''No, when we were flying I saw a cruise ship''_. Wait _Jason thought _flying._ How. They looked just as human as everyone else. The girl then continued

''We are going to steal some food then head off to Germany to save dumb Dylan''.The Tall Blonde said,crossing her armsaround her chest.

The girl with dark skin unfolded her shoulders releasing wings,Jason was shocked to see wings coming out from a girl who looked so normal. How could he not have seen it before, they were probably all Harpies like her.''Whatever, just as long as I get to take a nap'' with that she covered herself with her wings and fell asleep.

''Anyway, here's the plan-'' the older girl began, but was then cut short of the little blonde girl with curly hair. They all fell silent, looking around for something _or someone_. He quickly left back to Argo ll, that's when it dawned on him the only cruise ship around was the Argo ll.

**Max's Pov**

We found a nearby cave on the coast, big enough for all of us to fit with our wings and for a quick getaway. The entire flock looked as about as tired as person running a marathon for eight hours straight. Fang was standing his back againt the wall of the cave, blending in to the surrounding, Nudge barely collapsed when she hit the ground of the cold cave. Angel rested her curls on her and Gazzy was helping Iggy get settled in to the new environment.

''So when are we going to find dumb Dylan and save his ass'' Fang asked, he still wasn't thrilled of him joining the flock and was the only reason why we're here and not at Arizona eating fresh baked cookies, while we were heading back from school (Ella had this big idea we would go to school with her) one of the crazy scientists and a pack of erasers captured Dylan and took him to Germany, now we have to go to him and save his lousy ass.

''After we find some food'' I told them, we've been flying for the past twelve hours straight I wasn't in the mood to go find someone, even if he was part of the flock now.

''How much longer then'' Gazzy asked, ''Yeah, i'm tired of eating rats and everything, when can we go rescue Dy-'' Iggy began, I cut him off short. I was tired of all the complaining about food and hunger.

''Look, once we find some food and regain our strength that's when we can find him and go back to Arizona'' I Said standing up. Iggy still didn't looked convinced enough.

''Well what are we going to do'' Iggy asked ''Just sit around and wait for food to magically appear'' he add sarcastically. It was time to think of a plan. Fast. I remembered seeing a cruise ship around while we were flying.

''No, when we were flying I saw a cruise ship'' I started, not knowing where this crazy Idea came from.

''were going to steal some food then head off to Germany to save dumb Dylan'' I said finish with my arms crossed. Nudge yawned; she was the one who caried Total for the past hour and a half, when he stupidly broke his wing.

''Whatever, just as long as I get to take a nap'' with that she covered herself with her wings and fell asleep on the cold ground on the cave.

''Anyway, here's the plan-'' I began but was cut short when Angel told us something mentally._ **Someone's watching us from outside, don't say anything else. **_We all shut up, giving each other glances. Why would someone watch us like that and why, was it the mad scientists spying on us. Whatever it was it was gone before I could go out and look around to see what it was. All I saw was someone flying away with blonde hair and a purple shirt.

''Everyone get up, were going to a different cave, someone knows were here'' I said and without a moments hesitation everyone got up and left. Whoever it was wasn't going to see us again.

**I hoped you all enjoyed chapter two.**

**~DivergentDemigods**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I havent posted a new Chapter for awhile,I've been really bussy with Homework and here we go…**

**Max's Pov**

WE WERE All pretty tired by the time we got to our newest cave. Fang and Iggy took turns carrying Total there, Gazzy looked like he was going to faint from dehydration and Nudge was falling behind. Angel and I were talking mentally about the blonde guy watching us in our last hideout.

''_**Why would a blonde guy spy on us?''**_ Angel asked mentally

''_**I don't know'',**_ I thought back. Insently I regret ever thinking had a worried look on her face. She looked down; her blue eyes looked bluer and bigger. I had to know why, I had to figure out a plan, I had to be the leader. I can't just say ''I Don't Know''.

Its okay max, you don't have to know everything, she replied, I looked over to her. Angel forced a smile; It hurt me even more to know that I don't know everything. How could I be a leader if I can't even figure this out?

I spotted a cave up high near a cliff, it was smaller than the last one, so we all had to close up our wings and sit tightly together. Gazzy rested his head on me; he started drooling all over my shirt. (Actually Ella's shirt) He was more of a droller these days. Nudge Angel and Total cuddle up together with Total in the middle, and Iggy fell asleep at the back of the cave leaving only me and Fang awake. His hair grew out longer which made his face look a lot more even. His eyes were even darker, which only made him look even better. ''So about this blonde hair guy'' Fang's question took me off guard, he must've notice I was looking at him,

''What about him'' I asked, raising one of my eyebrows at him. I thought they all forgot about him and everything.

''Do you know anything else about him, like why he was there or what he was doing''. It was unlike Fang to ask so many questions like this.

''Nope, nothing. I plan to forget him and focus on the mission''. I said, Gazzy still drooling on me like a wet dog (I know that experience personally). Fang snorted at my response.

''I heard his thoughts, he thinks were Herbies.'' I looked around to see Angel rubbing her baby blue eyes. She pushed Total aside and sat up.

''You mean Harpies, as in those Greek flying monsters'' Fang asked, Angel nodded

''He also thought Iggy was the son of Athena'' she added

''Well now we know he's crazy'' I said, Greek gods and monsters aren't real, it all just a bunch of mythology. It's all fake, I thought.

''But what if it isn't, Max'' With that Angel cuddle back up next to Total and Nudge. I looked at her. Why didn't she tell the flock this? But more importanly, why didn't she tell me. I gently pushed Gazzy aside laying him down next to Iggy. I got up and walked to the end of the cliff; Fang took notice and followed me.

We were going to find that blonde guy and were going to find out what his problem was.

**Third Pov**

**IT WAS NIGHT ****fall by** the time Jason got back to the ship. His neat hair was a mess and his eyes looked tired. The winds were talking to him as he flew back; they talked about the normal things like the Gods or demigods etc. But what Jason still couldn't get through his head was all those harpies. Were they from Gaea who was trying to stop them, and who was that person they were looking for? Question of all kinds gathered up all in his head until he reached the ship. As he landed he saw two angry demigods down there. One was pacing up and down the other just sitting listing to what the other had to say. As he got closer he realized the piper was one of those angry demigods. And Leo as the other.

'' JASON GRACE'' Piper yelled, looking up at him, her eyes looked almost black as that Harpies hair. ''Where have you've been for the past seven hours'' she asked,

''Yeah man where were you, everyone was pretty worried, they all went to sleep an hour ago'' Leo said getting up from the ground. They looked at him angry and annoyed for his disserpering act.

''Well sorry, you know I just decided to listen to the winds when they told me about six harpies who were going to attack us in a couple of days nothing to big'' he said with every drop of sarcasm he had. They just looked at him as to say '' what the hades''. Leo sat right back down where he was before.

''What do you mean, six harpies are going to attack us'' Piper said yelling at him. Jason realized it was probably not a good time to tell them this since they were both pretty mad at him. Pipers eyes turned black to brown she looked a little calmer but still.

'' I mean when I was flying around I saw a couple of harpies taking about stealing something's from a ship, and last time I checked this was the closet ship around anywhere'' he finshed,catching his breath. He was still tired from flying all day.

''Where'' Leo asked

'' At a cave nearby I could fly there'' Jason replied

''Good, cause were going there, I want to check this out'' Piper said, putting her knife in her pocket.

''Why'' Leo asked again

'' I want to see what were up against, Leo go put up the protection shield were going to that cave'' Piper said taking lead, Jason had to admit he liked Piper like this. Taking charge being a leader it was kind of attractive. Leo got up and ran to turn it on.

''Alright, The Lost Trio is back'' Leo said with his Belt around his waist. Punching the air with his left up.

''The Lost trio'' Jason said rising an eyebrow, it was ridiculous that he came up with but kind of cool too. He could tell Piper was thinking the same thing.

''Yeah, since our last quest we kept getting lost and had no idea where we were going'' Leo explained, shrugging. ''Okay lets go'. Jason said grabbing both of them, using all the strength he had left to fly them to that cave.

**Max's Pov**

It took us about a half an hour to reach the ship; we figured it was the only other place he would go. We stopped in mid-air, hovering above the ship. It looked like one of those Viking ships you would see on the history channel. (We watched that a lot when were on our own in Colorado) It was big with a dragons head at the end of it; four kids came out from hallway. It was wired to see four random kids on a Viking ship alone, but then again we were six flying bird kids all by ourselves. We watched them; we could only get little things from what they had to say.

'' Where did they go now'' the girl with brown frizzy hair asked, the others also looked confused, especially the guy with tan skin and black hair.

''I feel like this is a joke, just a big dumb stupid joke'' the bigger guy said

''They just probably just went to look for Jason or something'' the blonde girl said. She had grey eyes and her hair was similar to Angel's, the tan guy wrapped his arm around her. It was pretty obvious they were dating.

''So that's his name '' Fang whispered, it took me off guard again, he must've kwon because he was grinning now.

''Could you stop that, and anyway now we know he's blonde, tall and lives here'' I said sighing in anger this didn't help at all.

''Oh, and his name is Jason'' Fang added, which got me smiling. We started looking around the ship trying to figure out a plan to get in and steal the food and get out, there were glass doors at the bottom of the ship, which I found incredibly stupid. Once we got our plan figured out we went up to where we were before, the four kids were still there aurging which was good. No noticed we were there.

''Ready to go'' I asked

''Yeah'' he said, and in the corner of my eye I saw him. Jason. And two other kids flying back to the ship. Now I realized we were outnumbered by seven to six.

**Third Pov**

Piper sighed as she saw the cave come closer, Leo was all jumpy to be there and Jason looked like he couldn't wait to leave. Piper knew she had to be the leader; she needed to show everyone she wasn't just a pretty face, because right now that's what everyone thinks of her. No one was in the cave now, it was empty.

''Are you sure it was this cave Jason'' Leo asked doubtfully, he made a flame in the palm of hand

''I wouldn't fly all the way here, not to be sure this wasn't cave'' Jason said leaning his back on the cave wall. It was time for her to take charge. She found a feather pointing to a different direction.

''They were here, look '' she said pointing at the feather. '' Maybe they left somewh-.''_Crap Piper_ thought they probably already left to the ship, _and we weren't there to stop them_. As she looked over at them the realization poured over their faces like water

''Let's go'' Jason said grabbing there arms, Jason wasn't going as fast as he could, he was so tired, she felt a little bad for pushing him so hard. As they came closer they saw Percy, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth looking at them all angry and annoyed. The ship was perfectly fine.

''Thank the gods, my precious is safe'' Leo said hugging the floor, the others came by as they landed

''Of course it is Leo,'' Annabeth said with sarcasm. '' Now were yo-'' Piper cut her off pointing at something from off into the distance

''Guys look'' Piper said pointing at the two Harpies flying away; she could feel everyone looking up, watching them leave.

This Took a lot of time to do, and I hoped you all enjoyed This.

-Divergent Demigods


	4. Chapter 4

_Democracy_ _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or maximum ride_

_Now that's out of the way, let's start…._

_**Third Pov**_

Jason looked like he was about to pass out, his strength was taken, thirsty and hungry as well. The others looked at him, asking questions about the harpies flying.

''How long have you've know about this Jason'' Annabeth asked in exasperation, she was in her owl pj and her hair in a bun. Percy stood there with his arm around her looking like a confused monkey.

''This afternoon, well yesterday since its one in the morning.'' He replied sitting down on the ground next to Leo. Who was still smiling with the safeness of his ship. Jason laid down on his back looking up at the stars and the other seven.

''so story short, I was bored, went on joyride, winds told me about harpies, checked it out, they said they were going to steal things left came back piper told me to back to the cave with her and Leo. We did they weren't there, so we came back in fear they already came back to the ship'', Catching his breath, he put his hands behind his head, Leo followed as well.

Frank and Hazel looked relived to know they were okay but at the same time annoyed that they left. Annabeth looked frustrated, she started yelling in Greek and other languages. ''Di Immortals'' She yelled.

''How many'' Frank asked holding Hazel close.

''Six'' Jason said

''Amazing, perfect just perfect. This is what we need after we just came back fromTartarus'' Annabeth said. She started pacing up and down yelling things in Greek again.

''When are they coming'' Percy asked, as Annabeth kept passing up and down the deck.

'' I don't kno-''Jason began, that when it happened a large noise rattled the ship. _There here_ Jason thought as everyone looked around. They knew, they all knew as the startled looks on their face washed off like rain. Piper stepped over Jason, standing in between them. She looked around thinking of something to say, this was her chance to show everyone.

''Percy, Frank and Annabeth go down and see what happened, Leo go to the quarterdeck and make sure everything alright up there then come join me Jason and Hazel, 'Piper said taking lead. She stood tall taking out her knife from her back pocket.

''Were going to stay here and make sure nothing happens up here, get the closet weapon as you can and go'' She said

Everyone got up and ran to their positions, there weapon in there hands. Ready to face whatever was coming at them.

Max's Pov

We almost passed out but we got there in less than fifteen. We were approached by three sets of angry eyes. Angel was the only one still sleep, at least that's what I think. Nudge has her arms crossed tapping her foot.

''Where were you, you know what I don't not care. You two were probably making out somewhere hoping we wouldn't be awake when you got back' 'She talked so fast; I could barely understand what she was saying.

''I can't even understand you, Anyway we went to that ship to find a game plan and were going to need bombs'' I said, Iggy looked up smiling and Gazzy rubbed his hands together.

''Okay, but what do we do'' Total asked, trying to get away from Angels grasp.

''Easy, Iggy and Gazzy will be at the bottom of the ship throwing bombs at the glass-''

''Wait, why someone put glass at the bottom of a ship'' Nudge asked

''I found that stupid too,anyway that will bring everyone to the bottom that's when Nudge will go and deactivate any cameras or anything like that, she'll give us a signal letting us know that it's safe and me and fang will take care of the rest.'' I said, everyone nodded in agreement, that's when I noticed Angel and total looking at me.

''What about us'' Angel asked

''You and Total will stay here and wait for us'' I said, she looked angry and so did total.

''We want to come'' she said getting up brushing the dirt off her leggings.

''Yeah''Total said

''Fine, Total can go with Iggy and Gazzy and Angel you'll come with me and fang okay'' Everyone nodded.

''Good, cause were leaving in five'' I said. We didn't bring anything ,but we did need to rest if we were going to succeed at any of this. And this time we will succeed.

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Will the seven fail?**_

_**Will the flock get kidnapped?**_

_**Will they ever find Dylan?**_

_**Hoped you all enjoyed this.**_

_**-DivergentDemigods**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Pov**

Nudge flew into the control room. It looked like a place to play just dance with a bunch of friends. Nudge shook her head at the place. How was she supposed to shut down the systems in this mess? She started pressing buttons and things on the control panel and such. Hacking down all of the necessary things. The Twelve year old winged girl smiled in delight, at the work of her progress. She loved this power. She was able to do something that the flock needed, and they needed it constantly. _He's here_ a voice said in the back of her head. She looked confused at the thought. Did she get a voice like max _Hess here, there hiding him_? It whispered again. The winged girl playfully ignored it hoping it would go away, but it didn't. It stayed there the whole time she worked.

Just then as she was begging to leave the door flew open, malling against the door. Almost breaking off the hinges. It revealed a small boy with curly brown hair and pointy ears, with a belt around his waist. He studied her carefully; Nudge wished she had angles mind reading powers to know what he was thinking right now.

''Who are you'' He asked, rising his hands. She thought quickly, what max would do in the situation she was in. Nudge relaxed her shoulders releasing wings. The boy took a step back, looking at her glorious wings.

''Your worst nightmare'' She said kneeing me in the gut, before he had time to process what she said. She then kicked his side making him shift to the left.

''You're going back to where you came from, harpies'' he said, swinging a punch at her. She overheard Max and Angel talking about these mythical beasts, but didn't know what it meant. She stumbled backwards. Rising up a little in the air. Swinging Kick to the head so hard he fell to the ground.

''I don't know what you are, but I'm not going back to that horrid place, neither is my family'' She said, grabbing his lifeless body and tying him to the chair. He moaned, Nudge threw another punch, knocking him out for sure. ''Sorry, I had to do this'' she said running out the door to find Iggy, and Gazzy and Total.

* * *

Iggy and Gazzy threw the bombs up on to the glass that was there, it shattered into millions off pieces fall back down to earth looking like snowflakes floating through the wicked air. They flew into the ship to find stables all around.

''I'm guessing there animal lovers'' Gazzy, whispered under his breath. This was the most important part of the mission Max sent them, he couldn't mess it up. Not for his family. They waited for something to happened, for someone to come down and fight. Just then two boys and a girl came down, dressed in amour with swords and everything, looking like roman solders

''Finally, we've been waiting for you to comedown for like five minutes'' Total said, moving his paw up and down, getting ready for a fight. The boy with raven hair looked confused and the blonde just stared. The Raven haired boy just shook his head and called something's out.

''We won't hurt you if you answer some of our questions'' He said, holding a pen in his hand. _What are they going to do? Draw on us _Gazzy thought

''Okay, what can a blind guy, nine year old boy and a talking dog, answer'' Iggy said sarcasitly,Gazy knew he was trying to act like Max there leader. It was what they ask did when she wasn't there to do it for them.

''You're not blind, why would harpies be blind'' The bigger one said scratching his head

''We prefer the term Avian American, so please don't use the _**H**_ word'' Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of the Raven guys voice. Iggy cracked up a smile. That's when the fight happened. The raven haired guy pressed on his pen changing into a sword. He ran up straight for Iggy, slashing his upper arm. Iggy released his wings jumping into the air, kicking the raven guy in the jaw.

Gazzy and the Blonde started to fighting, Gazzy doing his usual fighting style started throwing punches, and the blonde dodge each one with incrdeabill speed. She pulled out a dagger from her back pocket throwing it at him, the dagger landed in his upper thigh Gazzy let out a cry for help, as he stumbled backward. Hitting his back on the ground.

''Gazzy'' someone yelled from behind the blonde. Nudge. Thank god gazzy thought. Nudge raced towards the blonde. With incredible force Nudge kicked her side, knocking her to the ground. Nudge then raced towards her, beating her even more. The raven guy stopped fighting Iggy and raced towards the blonde for help. Nudge went towards Gazzy.

''this might hurt' 'she said under her breath, nudge grabbed the dagger from his thigh, pulling it out. Gazzy yelled in pain. _Hess here _A voice said to him during the time he has yelleing,_there hideing him._ It said again. Blood was pouring out of him. The was a gushing wound, that would probably take months to heal if he was a regular human. Iggy came and helped him up on his good leg. The Gasman winced in pain.

''Where the big guy go'' Iggy asked, they turned around to see Total fighting another dog around the same height as him. Nudge went up to the other dog, picking him up on putting him in one of the stables; she locked the stable to make sure it wouldn't come out.

''And the blonde'' Iggy asked again

''Unconsouis'' She replied

''But what about the other guy'' he asked, they looked over to see the guy over with the blonde; Nudge sighed for the third time today she had to make someone unconscious. The winged girl came up behind him.

''I'm sorry, not really but still'' she said, giving him a hard kick to the head, he fell like a feather on to the ground. ''Third time today'' she muttered. Gazzy didn't look like he could walk, and Iggy was too tired to carry him. She sighed thinking of something to do.

''I can fly to the top of the ship, my legs don't affect my wings'' Gazzy said, realising his wings.

''Let's all fly up ''Nudge said,grabing Iggy's hand showing him where to go, they jumped out, exposing their wings to the whipping wind, They flew up, all completing there mission. Now it was time to find Max, and get the hell out of here.

* * *

The plans working Angle Said mentally. Max sighed flying up onto a deck of the ship. The blonde guy and two others were with there. She gathered her fists in ball and prepared for a fight. The girl with a feather pointed at them yelling something in a different language. They got up to their feet preparing.

_He's here _a voice spoke in her head. Another voice Max thought.

''Who's here''she said back to the voice

_Dylan._ She almost forgot to flap her wings. They took Dylan. They made her family suffer days looking for him. Furry rose up in her like a storm, she was going to do some serious damage to the people down there. Angel looked up at her with soft eyes. Max nodded to the young girl, knowing that she probably read her thoughts. Fang nodded at her dropping to the boat.

The feathered hair girl smiled directly towards fang. The girl with dark skin like nudge held a sword in her hands while the blonde guy held nothing.

'' If you leave, we won't hurt you'' She said, Max had the sudden urge to get up and leave, to go and forget what happened. But her anger for them destroyed that feeling entirely. She walked up in front of the girl.

''You have something of ours, and were not leaving until we get it back'' Max snarled at the girl. The dirty blonde girl stood an inch taller over the girl.

'' We have a little dilemma, we don't have anything of yours'' she said much confidante that the tall dirty blonde lost it. Max threw punch at the girl, having her stumbling backwards.

That's when the real fight began.

**Sorry for long wait**

**-Divergent Demigods**


End file.
